


Tattoos

by Yuuki Miyaka (thegreatwordologist)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/Yuuki%20Miyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does it matter to Nagi what Schuldig does to his body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

What did he care how the redhead fucked up his body? Nagi shifted in his computer chair, glaring at the screen as he recalled the small fox he'd caught sight of on Schuldig's back. Ridiculous, really, to think that it bothered him. How could he be bothered by the thought of someone else marking Schuldig's skin, branding it with needles and ink? The clear answer was that he was not bothered by it - not in the slightest. Not even when his fist came down on the computer desk and he shoved his chair away from it. _Damn him!_

He'd gone to the U.S. for a solo job, while Nagi remained behind with Crawford and waited for the telepath's return. And the seer had offered a few cryptic little comments that Nagi hadn't bothered to puzzle out, because puzzling them out often happened after the event, when things were clear and he was capable of making the connections Crawford already had. And yes, now he understood why the seer had commented on the wild grace of a fox. But that just made Nagi all the angrier, as he thought of how Crawford and Schuldig had both known in advance. And the only reason he had any idea at all was a mistimed glance in the bathing room. 

"What's your problem anyway, kid?" Schuldig asked from his doorway, not bothering to ask permission before stepping inside. And Nagi twisted around, but the angry protest died in his throat. Schuldig looked tired, really, the frown he sported a far cry from his normal arrogant smirk. It made Nagi hesitate, wondering if perhaps he'd really hurt the telepath. But why on earth would it matter to Schuldig _what_ he thought of the tattoo?

"Hey kid?" came Schuldig's voice, as he was thinking over the reaction in his mind, and wondering why Schuldig might bother to track him down. "I may not be the most socially-adept asshole on the planet, but it does matter." He flopped down on Nagi's bed as though he owned it, staring up at the ceiling with the frown still visible. "We work together better than Weiss ever did, and if they can call themselves friends... maybe we can too."

Nagi didn't like the pensive uncertainty in Schuldig's voice. It rated up there with nervousness in Crawford's directions - it didn't happen because Schuldig was always certain. He had a direct tap into every single brain around him. He knew things that Nagi could only guess at. He was _always certain_ , like a force of nature. Thinking that he'd somehow gotten confused simply unsettled Nagi. "Maybe we can," he said, the words dragged from him as he stared at Schuldig. Funny, how easily he could ignore the strongest urges. The most ridiculous urges, like moving to sit on the bed beside Schuldig, and rest his hand over the redhead's heart. Foolish, dangerous urges.

His eyes met Schuldig's and held, the two of them staring at each other for a long minute before Nagi felt the light touch of delicate mental 'fingers' sorting through his uppermost thoughts. It tingled a little, that odd sensation of having someone else in his mind that he'd gotten so used to over the years. As Schuldig apparently found what he was looking for, Nagi smiled a little, liking the way the two consciousnesses settled together, Nagi's wrapped around the small ball of warmth that was Schuldig's touch. His eyes closed, attention focusing so solidly on Schuldig's mental touch that he missed the physical movement until too late. 

Warm lips settled against his, a hand moving to stroke through his hair as Nagi gasped and Schuldig took advantage of the parted lips to delve inside. Slender hands moved up, gripping Schuldig's arms, and he felt a faint hint of laughter in the back of his head. Before he could question it, it was gone, and Schuldig had pulled back, a contemplative look in his eyes. Nagi could feel his thoughts wandering down odd paths, as they often did when Schuldig was controlling them enough to sort things out for himself. He didn't expect it, didn't understand it, and withdrew a little, his storm-blue eyes wary.

"Tell you what, kid," Schuldig said finally, and Nagi was oddly grateful that he'd spoken aloud, instead of that incredibly intimate mind-touch that might arouse his body further. "We'll look it up and get the right equipment, okay?"

"...Equipment?" Nagi whispered, shifting a little as he tried to find a way to make sitting more comfortable.

"I figure this'll do, for where you're gonna pierce me," Schuldig added, his voice casual but his eyes hot with sudden lust. He lifted a hand, toying with his left nipple through the shirt he wore. And when he caught the surprised gasp from Nagi, he preened.

"Y-yeah," Nagi agreed finally, half-wondering if he was reading too much into the gesture, and not really caring either way. "It'll do."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a writing challenge on Livejournal. You can find the livejournal comm here:
> 
> http://5trueloves.livejournal.com


End file.
